


Lion and the Lamb

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reminiscing, kyoutani is patient, yachi just loves Kyoutani so much, yes the title is from Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: They were very different, but so very similar. She timid, and he bold. Both caring and gentle, in their own ways."ButHe is gentle and kind. He holds her hand, and never makes her wait. He is slow with her, the embodiment of patience. She knows he is happy with what she gives him, and for this she strides for more. "





	Lion and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Kyoutani/Yachi, so please take this! I wrote this while watching twilight, so there you go lol

He is strong and intimidating. He has an all encompassing aura on the court, raw power that can’t be ignored. 

He is amazing from a distance but terrifying up close. He scared her the first time she faced him. She was getting more water for her team when she quite literally walked right into him. Quick hands and even quicker reflexes shot out before she could hit the ground. She stayed there, suspended for a moment, before the large hands around her waist straightened her. 

When she looked up, a scowling face with shining gold eyes look down at her. She was scared silent, but his face softened slightly and in a gruff voice asked, “Are you okay?” 

She hadn’t expected him to speak to her, much ask if she was alright. Wide eyed, she nodded and took a step back. He nodded curtly back, and turned stiffly back the way he came. Flustered by making a scene, she quickly returned to her task. Despite his obvious outwardly anger, she felt a softness about him. 

Yes he seemed sour and not one to talk much, but. 

But

He is gentle and kind. He holds her hand, and never makes her wait. He is slow with her, the embodiment of patience. She knows he is happy with what she gives him, and for this she strides for more. 

It happened again at one of Karasuno’s games. She had lost site of Kiyoko and was near panic as some people she assumed were other teams captains were approaching her. Naturally she was scared, they were easily all 180cm or taller. They all looked so menacing, one even had a tongue piercing! Wait, what has she learned about guys with piercings? Ah she shouldn’t judge people based on appearances, but man it was hard to stay here as they got closer. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots him again. The gruff looking boy from the last match. Taking a huge risk, she darts over to his side and cowards behind him and his teammates. 

She hears his teammates make jokes at him, but he just reaches back and rests a hand on her arm. The scary volleyball players pass with no intention of bothering her and she slowly get out from behind the Aoba Josehi player.

“I’m sorry!” She squeaks out and bows quickly. 

“Here.” she hears and looks up. In his hand is a piece of paper. His face is red like Hinata’s hair, and it looks good on him.

“A-ah! Thank you!” She gently takes it from him, and bows once more before running on.   
Once she’s far enough away, she takes a look at the paper.It was a phone number and a name. 

He gives his opinion when she asks for help with work, never rude or demeaning. He’s respectful of her things, and she of his. When she asks he comes running. He is devoted to keeping her safe and happy. He takes time to let her know she’s loved, even if it’s just sitting on the couch, running his calloused hands through her hair. 

Kyoutani Kentarou is a wild kind of man. He could tame seas with a glare and move mountains with his strong arms. 

And yet. 

He has chosen Yachi. She who is not as intimidating, or confident, and brave as he. Despite this, he is careful with her and in turn, she is strong for him. She, his lamb, and he, her lion.


End file.
